


Sweater Weather

by ReadWriteLiveDream



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm horrible at updating, Jason ships Solangelo, M/M, PJO, Sweaters, cuteness, main focus is on Nico and Will, short chapters most of the time, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWriteLiveDream/pseuds/ReadWriteLiveDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Solangelo fanfiction that starts out as Nico not wanting to give up Will's sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Campfires

Nico sat in the amphitheater. It was a little cold and he wasn't that close to the fire, but Nico didn't mind. He'd been scrunched up to (more like leaning on) Will Solace, the constantly happy son of the Sun God. The boy's skin was warm and kind of comfortable to Nico's touch.

Using Will as a pillow, Nico started to doze off. The cold air beat at him and he shivered, causing Will to move his attention towards him.

"You cold?" He asked.

Nico shook his head. He was too comfortable. He'd never admit it, of course. Nico wasn't the kind of person that liked talking about his feelings. Especially if they involved a certain son of Apollo.

"I don't believe you." He slowly pulled off the sweater that he had been wearing and handed it to Nico.

Nico blushed slightly as the bottom of Will's shirt lifted slightly up as the sweater was pulled off him, making at least an inch of skin around his waist visible. He stared at the small amount of skin until he was snapped back into reality from the feeling of something soft landing in his hands.

Nico blinked a bit and then moved his focus onto the sweater. He shouldn't have gotten distracted by something stupid like that. Stupid gay thoughts. Nico stared down at the sweater. It felt soft in his hands. Without saying anything else, he slipped on the sweater. It was huge on him. Will always bought the ones that were big on him, so he could grow into them (which was stupid logic in Nico's opinion because he was pretty sure that Will was done growing). The sweater was so large that Nico bet that Will could probably fit into the sweater with him and there still would be room. Although, he wouldn't really enjoy having Will in the same sweater as him. That would be awkward.

"You look so cute in that!"

Nico felt his face flush. Will constantly felt the need to make Nico's face turn as red as a tomato. He never failed at it, too.

For some reason Nico had always liked sweaters. They were comfortable and soft to touch. When he was younger, his older sister, Bianca had bought him a sweater for his birthday. It was big and soft and probably had cost her all her money. But Bianca didn't care, she just wanted her little brother to be happy. Nico remembered how long Bianca had struggled to get him to take it off so she could wash it. He smiled a little. Most of the time, she was a good sister.

"You can fall asleep, y'know." Will's voice softly cut through his memory. Deciding to do so, he drifted off, snuggled up against the other boy.

As he drifted off, Nico kept thinking about what his sister would be like in her next life and where she went when she reincarnated. As the memories of her drifted him to sleep, they kept him there, as the dark ones came to him.


	2. Caring Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heylo! Lu here! Thank you! And thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments!

The darkness of Nico's mindscape opened up and a beautiful Italian woman in a black dress appeared in front of him. Nico gaped at her. "Mama!"

She looked at him with eyes as black as pitch. "Nico... My boy." She reached out to touch him, but as soon as her skin touched his, she started to crumble and blow away.

"Mama! Mama, don't leave me again!" His eyes started to tear up as he watched his mother blow away. "Mama, please! I don't want to loose you again!"

"I'm sorry."

She was gone before Nico could say anything else.

"Mama." He dropped down to the ground, his voice weak. Why had he been shown his mother? Why did he have to witness her leaving him again?

A cold hand rested on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Nico," A familiar voice comforted him.

He turned around to see his sister, her normal almost black eyes were replaced with the complete pitch look his mother's had.

"Bianca!" He grabbed her leg and hugged it tight. "Don't leave, too."

But she had already started to crumble, too.

Before he knew it, she was gone. Just like his mother. Nothing left of her.

Another figure appeared. Hazel.

"No. No. Hazel. Not you, too!" He pulled her into a hug. He needed someone to stay with him. Of course, Hazel began to crumble. She opened her mouth to speak, but it wasn't her voice that spoke. "Everyone you touch, everyone you care about is in danger because of you." 

As soon as Hazel was gone a blond figure appeared. The stupid blond that Nico couldn't resist hanging out with. The one that made him tongue tied and blushy. "Hey Nico." He flashed his smile that could light up anyone.

"Will?" Nico's voice cracked. What the fuck was happening? It was like someone kept tearing apart his heart and drop it onto the ground, but then sweep it back up and stitch it back together, only to start tearing it up again.

The Dream Will Solace reached out and held Nico's hand, still smiling. "Why the gloomy look?"

"No. Get away from me! I don't want you hurt!" Nico pulled himself away from Will, hoping that not touching him would make him stay.

But it already started.

Everyone would crumble around him. He was a poison. He stared at the pile of ashes in front of him. He was born into this world as a punishment. His face felt wet. Nico tried wiping away the tears, but they just kept coming.

"Neeks! Wake up! Nico!" A voice boomed throughout the dark space. It was none other than Will Solace's. A light burst through the Abyss.

Nico's eyes fluttered open. The son of Apollo was hanging over him and Nico quickly inched awayfrom him.

"Hey, calm down. You were having a nightmare." Will put a hand on Nico's arm. He would have pulled his arm away, but Nico kind of like the comfort.

Nico took a glance at his surroundings. He was in his own bed, in his own cabin. He was drenched in sweat and still wearing Will's sweater. There was something on his head. Nico brought his attention back to Will and notice that he other boy wasn't wearing a shirt, he was using it as a cooling cloth on Nico's head.

"You don't need to nurse me when I have a bad dream," was all he said in response.

"I'm still your doctor," Will pouted a little. "And I'm going to have to stay with you tonight to make sure you don't have another nightmare."

"But-"

"Doctor's orders." He gave up. Once that was stated, Solace would not change his decision.

"Fine, but you stay on your half." He stated clearly.

Will nodded and moved onto the other side of Nico's king sized mattress. When redecorating the Hades cabin, he decided it would be more fair to have two king sized beds rather than fifty different individual beds. One bed for him and another for when Hazel came to visit.

Nico yawned. He was still tired. These days he needed all the sleep he could get. Wrapped up in his sweater, Nico drifted back to sleep.


	3. Comfortable Sunsine

When he woke the next morning, the first thing Nico realized was that Will's arms were wrapped around him.

'You're not following our agreement, Solace' was his only thought. (Well besides the usual gay thoughts that slip into his head).

But Nico didn't feel like prying the (mentally) younger boy's arms off him. He liked the warming sensation. Another thing Will would never know.

He also realized that he wasn't wearing the sweater any more. Instead he wore a solid black t-shirt.

Nico looked around the room and noticed that the sweater was neatly folded on his nightstand. Will must have washed it for him. Why was he so nice to a shitty person like Nico?

Nico sleepily curled up to the other boy. "Will," he mumbled.

"Yeah?" The other boy mumbled back.

"You're not supposed to be in here. We should get up." He picked the other boy's arms off of him.

"Technically, I'm not breaking any rules. The rules say two non-related members of the opposite sex can't be in a room alone together, nothing about the same sex." Will got off of Nico's bed and put on a clean shirt that he had probably brought when he washed his sweater. "And if anyone gets suspicious, I'll say it was for medical reasons."

"People like Jason Grace aren't going to believe that." Ever since Jason learned about Nico's sexuality he had been trying to figure out if there were any other LGBTQ+ people at both camps that he could set Nico up with. And then after he noticed Nico's tendency to hang out with exclusively Will Solace, Jason immediately began trying to convince Nico that Will liked him in a gay way. Which Nico totally denied. He wasn't even sure if Will knew that he was gay anyways.

"Well, people saw me carry you here and I probably made a racket doing errands last night, so there isn't a lot of facts to prove that anything happened." Will walked over to a mirror and fixed his hair. A slight blush formed in Nico's cheeks.

"You still went to sleep here. Jason will pester me about that." Nico slipped on Will's sweater over his black t-shirt.

"And your embarrassed about sleeping in the same bed as me?"

"Sorta." At least he was honest.

"And why is that?"

He didn't answer. Instead he threw a pillow at Will. "Out of my cabin, Solace."

Will laughed. "Alright, Deathboy. Only if you give me a kiss." Stupid Will Solace and his stupid flirty ways that cause Nico's gay thoughts to kick in.

"Fine." He kissed a pillow and threw it at him. "Now go!"

He laughed and kissed the pillow and he walked out of the cabin.

"Weirdo!" Nico called after him while rolling his eyes. Will Solace was an interesting boy. Perhaps he wasn't that bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. Haha I'm such a horrible fanfic author when it comes to updating. UPDATE: I've been going back and editing the story! And I'm working on the next few chapters now! Also I STILL HAVENT READ THE HIDDEN ORACLE and I really need to. A few more weeks and I will be able to! More chapters are on their way and I may get into a posting schedule!


End file.
